bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mashiro Kuna
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 1 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 153 cm | waga = 44 kg | przynależność = Visored, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:9.jpeg 9. Oddział | partner = Kensei Muguruma, Shūhei Hisagi | bazy operacyjne = 9. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Mistrz Hakudy | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japoński głos = Akemi Kanda | angielski głos = Laura Bailey }} jest wraz z Shūheiem Hisagim wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Wygląd left|thumb|200px|Mashiro Kuna w Soul Society Mashiro pojawia się jako młoda dziewczyna o piwnych oczach. Nosi biały kombinezon z sześcioma pomarańczowymi liniami przy tułowia, oraz rękawiczki, buty i nieduży szaliczek w identycznym odcieniu pomarańczy. Na głowie, we swoich zielonych włosach nosi gogle. Jej pełny strój może kojarzyć się ze strojami z filmów Tokusatsu, emitowanymi w Japonii pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych. Kiedy pełniła jeszcze funkcję wicekapitana nosiła standardowy strój Shinigami. Proste obecnie włosy były kręcone przy końcówkach. Nosiła również różową apaszkę i gogle na głowie. Po powrocie na służbę, wygląd Mashiro nie ulega szczególnej zmianie. Nosi tą samą różową apaszkę co 100 lat wcześniej oraz gogle, które miała już po wygnaniu z Soul Society. Jedyną istotną zmianą jest przepaska "Super Wicekapitana". Osobowość Kuna, wbrew swojej pozycji w elicie Gotei 13, zachowuje się niezwykle dziecinnie i niedojrzale. Ma tendencje do reagowania zbyt emocjonalnie przy najprostszych sytuacjach, czego przykładem może być moment, w którym podczas misji badawczej z kapitanem Mugurumą kładzi się na ziemi i zaczyna wierzgać nogami, krzycząc, że jest głodna. Można odnieść wrażenie, że jest również nieco nierozważna; wskazuje na to sytuacja, w której przynosi do kryjówki Visoredów paczkę nieznanego pochodzenia, tylko dlatego, że leżała przed drzwiami (Za co zresztą została skarcona przez Hirako). Swoim specyficznym zachowaniem od zawsze irytowała swojego przełożonego, Kenseia; potrafiła wyprowadzić go z równowagi nawet podczas snu. Dosyć często nazywa Ichigo "Berry-tan" ("Truskawek", w tłumaczeniach JPFu), najpewniej nawiązując do fonetycznego znaczenia imienia chłopaka. Wydaje się, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Hachim, szybko jednak zmieniając zdanie, gdy ten zaczyna przyjaźnić się z Orihime Inoue. Mashiro staje się nieco poważniejsza jedynie podczas walki, jednak nie przeszkadza jej to w udawaniu super bohaterki w trakcie ataków i po wygranej. Historia Ponad sto lat przed pierwszym spotkaniem Ichigo i Rukii, Mashiro pełniła funkcję wicekapitana 9. Oddziału, pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Ona, podobnie jak jej kapitan oraz trzeci, czwarty, piąty i szósty oficer dziewiątki dostają zadanie zbadania tajemniczych zniknięć na terenie Rukongai.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 9-10 thumb|right|190px|Mashiro odnajduje porzucone Shihakushō Po tym, jak już na początku misji Muguruma i Kuna zaczynają sprzeczać się ze sobą, drużyna dostrzega sporych rozmiarów Hollowa, ścigającego grupę dzieci. Kapitan Dziewiątki szybko likwiduje potwora, po czym pyta jednego z uratowanych dzieci o imię; był to nikt inny jak młody Shūhei Hisagi. Podczas kiedy Kensei nieudolnie próbuje pocieszyć płaczącego chłopca, Mashiro podbiega do niego i pokazuje mu znalezione w pobliżu, porzucone Shihakushō. Według słów dziewczyny, oprócz przyniesionego przez nią uniformu, znalazła jeszcze dziewięć innych.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 9-19 Kensei natychmiast łączy znalezienie uniformów Shinigami ze sprawą zaginięć. Kuna usiłuje znaleźć jakieś logiczne usprawiedliwienie, jednak Muguruma tłumaczy jej, że skoro stan pozostawionych rzeczy jednoznacznie wskazuje na zaginięcie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, storna 1 thumb|left|190px|Muguruma próbuje poprawić strój Kuny Tego samego dnia, po zmroku, do miejsca, w którym elita 9. Oddziału przygotowała schronienie w postaci namiotu, powraca wysłany przez Kenseia z powrotem do Seireitei Tōdō. Powrót Izaemona przypadł dokładnie na czas, w którym zwolnieni z warty byli Muguruma, Heizō i Mashiro. Podczas kiedy obaj mężczyźni utrzymywali się na nogach, Kuna spała w najlepsze, drapiąc się po piersi. Jej przełożony próbuje poprawić strój śpiącej zastępczyni, jednak gdy tylko jego ręka znajduje się w pobliżu piersi Mashiro, ta chwyta go za rękę i przez sen wyzywa od "zboczeńców". Muguruma wzdycha jedynie, rzucając, że Mashiro jest irytująca nawet kiedy śpi. Wówczas, okrzyki z zewnątrz zmuszają Kenseia i Kasakiego do opuszczenia namiotu; jak się okazuje, większość oficerów zostaje zabita, natomiast Muguruma dźgnięty przez tajemniczą postać.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|Mashiro atakuje Rōjūrō z zaskoczenia Później, kiedy wyselekcjonowana przez Yamamoto grupa ratunkowa wdaje się w potyczkę z poddanym postępującej Hollowfikacji Kenseiem, Lisa oraz Rōjūrō przygotowują się do ataku na monstrum, jednak wówczas do walki włącza się również poddana Hollowfikacji Mashiro. Ostrzeżenie Yadōmaru nie zdaje się na wiele, przez co Rose pada ofiarą potężnego kopnięcia Kuny. Dziewczyna unosi się przez kilka chwil w bezruchu, aż do momentu, w którym Shinji zwraca na siebie jej uwagę. Wówczas jego także próbuje zaatakować w podobny sposób, jednak Hirako blokuje kopnięcie swoją kataną. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna nie ustępuje, wciąż napierając na Hirako, jednak wówczas zostaje uziemiona przez Gochūtekkan, o które zadbał Hachigen Ushōda.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 8-15 Fabuła Arrancar Mashiro po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do kryjówki Visoredów, którzy planują pomóc mu w opanowaniu jego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Love twierdzi, że Ichigo jest przestraszony, a Mashiro pyta, czego się boi, po czym Kensei odpowiada, że jego wewnętrznego Pustego. Później Mashiro pyta, co robi Hiyori, podczas gdy Shinji walczy z Ichigo. 190px|thumb|left|Mashiro pomaga reszcie powstrzymać Hollow IchigoMashiro szuka Hachiego, który utrzymuje barierę na kryjówkę. Następnie pyta o wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo, po czym jest świadkiem, jak Hiyori zostaje prawie przez niego zabita, lecz Visoredzi powstrzymują Ichigo przed ostatecznym ciosem. Mashiro później wraca z zakupów z Hachim, a Ichigo jest szkolony przez innych Visoredów. Mashiro mówi Love'owi, że kupiła obiad i pyta, czy chce jeść teraz. Później zauważa, że Ichigo nie jest zadowolony z tego typu treningu. Love odpowiada, że Kurosaki widocznie sądzi, że ta metoda jest nieskuteczna. thumb|right|190px|Mashiro pyta się Hachiego o Ichigo Mashiro później idzie z innymi Visoredami w dół do podziemnego podziemia. Mashiro czeka z innymi, podczas gdy wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo stara się przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Kiedy Mashiro pyta, czy nie należy odebrać mu miecza, Love stwierdza, że byłoby to bezcelowe. Kiedy Kurosaki przegrywa ze swoim wewnętrznym potworem, Kuna pyta się Hachiego czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ten mówi jej łagodnie by była cicho. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Visoredzi przybywają do Karakury Mashiro razem z pozostałymi Visoredami przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury, kiedy Ichimaru, Kaname i Sōsuke zostają uwolnieni z Jōkaku Enjō wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 19-20 Kiedy Shinji pyta swoich kompanów, czy chcieliby porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, Mashiro podobnie jak większość grupy odmawia, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Hirako w ogóle pyta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 5 Blondyn na kilka chwil znika, aby porozmawiać z Yamamoto. Niedługo później Shinji wraca. Niespodziewanie Hooleer wypluwa armię Menosów. Na znak Hirako wszyscy Visoredzi zakładają swe maski i dołączają się do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 12-27 thumb|190px|left|Mashiro używając swojego "Mashiro Kick" Cała Armia Masek przyzywa swoje Zanpakutō i szarżuje w stronę grupy Gillianów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 Pomimo możliwości walki mieczem, Mashiro pokonuje grupę otępiałych Hollowów za pomocą Mashiro Kick.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 7-8 Kiedy Kensei zabija ostatniego Gilliana, Kuna krzyczy, że to właśnie ona chciała zająć się "tym ostatnim". Muguruma każe zamknąć się dziewczynie, tłumacząc, że w zamian zostawił jej "tego wielkiego" - Hooleera. Wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana dziewczyna rusza w kierunku Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strona 11 Ostatecznie Kuna ustawia się tuż pod gigantyczną bestią (Oraz praktycznie tuż przed twarzą Wonderweissa), aby po chwili wysłać ją na przysłowiową drugą stronę przy pomocy Mashiro Super Kick. thumb|right|190px|Zwycięska poza Mashiro Obserwujący wszystko Gin przyznaje, że wróg nie miał najmniejszych problemów z Hooleerem, dodając, że szkoda mu go ze względu na Margelę, którego był ulubieńcem. Widząc śmierć pupila Wonderweiss prawie natychmiast przygotowuje się do strzału Cero. W ostatniej chwili atak zostaje zatrzymany kolejnym kopniakiem Mashiro, wycelowanym prosto w twarz. Uderzony Arrancar z ogromną siłą uderza w ziemię. W tym momencie Kuna przybiera zwycięską pozę. Sytuacja zostaje wyśmiana przez Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 6-9 Kuna stojąc nad leżącym Wonderweissem spogląda na to, jak Aizen tnie Harribel. Mashiro jest w szoku, że mężczyzna zwyczajnie zabił ostatnią członkinie Espady. Zaaferowana wydarzeniami z góry wydaje się nie widzieć, że Margela odzyskuje przytomność. Przed atakiem oprzytomniałego Arrancara ostrzega ją Muguruma. Dziewczyna odpierając, iż ma wszystko pod kontrolą wykopuje Wonderweissa na znaczną odległość, burząc nim kilka budynków. Kiedy sytuacja na chwilę uspokaja się, Kensei upomina dziewczynę, aby zdjęła maskę, w obawie przed końcem limitu czasowego. Zielonowłosa członkini Visoredów nazywa swojego dawnego kapitana idiotą, wskazując, na swoją umiejętność utrzymania maski przez 15 godzin, zaznaczając jednocześnie, że mogłaby latać w niej calutką noc. thumb|left|190px|Maska Mashiro rozpada się Wówczas Margela przypuszcza kolejny atak. Kuna bez najmniejszego problemu łapie go za twarz i ponownie wbija go w ziemię. Chwilę później chłopak wyswobadza się i przez nieudany unik Mashiro drze jej apaszkę. Rozwścieczona ty faktem dziewczyna wysuwa atak Mashiro Super Cero. Wonderweiss chce sparować promień swoim Cero, jednak próba nie powodzi się. Kuna ponownie fizycznie atakuje Arrancara, jednak niespodziewanie jej maska pęka, co wywołuje szok nawet u niej samej. W tym momencie Margela przejmuje pełne prowadzenie w walce, zadając dziewczynie serię silnych ciosów. Przed prawdopodobną śmiercią ratuje ją Kensei, który łapie ją pod pachę i blokuje kolejny cios Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 376, strony 7-19 Muguruma kładzie ranną dziewczyną na dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków. Zielonowłosa pomimo ran śmieje się, pytając dawnego kapitana, czy ją pomści. Kensei odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru pomścić kogoś, kto w głupi sposób ignoruje jego ostrzeżenia. Pomimo tego, co mówi, mężczyzna staje do walki z Wonderweissem, używając swojego Bankai - Tekken Tachikaze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 1-4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Kuna uderza Shūheia w brzuch Jakiś czas po najeździe Vandenreich na Soul Society, Muguruma zabiera Hisagiego wgłąb lasu. Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału pyta o powód tej przejażdżki, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje jedynie polecenie pokazania swojemu przełożonemu swojego Bankai. Kensei tłumaczy, że wobec umiejętności kradzieży Bankai wśród Quincy, Soul Society potrzebuje więcej Shinigamich zdolnych do użycia go. Wówczas, tuż przed twarzą Shūheia pojawia się Mashiro, ponownie w uniformie Shinigami. Zgodnie z poleceniem przełożonego, dziewczyna zakłada maskę Hollowa. Muguruma ostrzega Hisagiego, że jeżeli w obecnej sytuacji nie użyje Bankai, w walce z Kuną najprawdopodobniej zginie. Chłopak wciąż próbuje się wykręcać, jednak wówczas otrzymuje niezwykle silny cios w brzuch od zielonowłosej dziewczyny. Wówczas przedstawia się ona jako "Super-wicekapitan", zaznaczając, że ktoś rangi Hisagiego nie powinien jej pyskować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 538, strony 9-11 Moce i umiejętności Mistrzyni walki wręcz: Podczas w zaawansowanym stadium Hollowfikacji, Mashiro okazuje się być dość agresywna, jak również bardzo biegła w walce wręcz. Jej umiejętność i sprawność w tej dziedzinie, ukazała podczas ataku na byłego kapitana 3. Oddziału - Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego. Jest zwinna, potrafi pokonać jednocześnie wielu Gillianów. Kopanie Mashiro wydaje się jej podstawową metodą ataku, jak wynika z jej technik ; po japońsku "Biały Kopniak", ; po japońsku "Biały Super Kopniak" i ; po japońsku "Biały Spadający Kopniak". Ogromne Reiatsu: Energia duchowa Kuny utrzymuje się na poziomie wicekapitana. Ze względu na przynależność do Visoredów, Mashiro posiada podwójną energię duchową; część Shinigami i część Hollowa. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Zanpakutō Mashiro Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o Zanpakutō Mashiro. Tylko kilka razy udało się go zaobserwować. Walcząc z Gillianami w Sztucznej Karakurze używała ona tylko walki wręcz i Cero. Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną rękojeść, pochwa jej miecza jest biała ze złotą tsubą. Hollowfikacja Maska Hollowa: Maska Mashiro przypomina wyglądem pszczołę lub szerszenia. Jest również w dosyć dobrych relacjach ze swoim wewnętrznym Hollowem, czego efektem jest możliwość utrzymywania maski nawet przez piętnaście godzin bez ówczesnych treningów, które pozostali Visoredzi muszą przejść, aby wyżej wspomnianą maskę móc utrzymać przez kilka minut. Mimo to, wydaje się, że aby maska faktycznie utrzymała się 15 godzin, muszą zostać spełnione pewne warunki; walcząc z przeciwnikiem wysokiego kalibru, takim jak Wonderweiss Margela, możliwy czas noszenia maski jest o wiele krótszy. thumb|190px|right|Mashiro Super Cero * ; po japońsku "Biały Super Błysk Pustego": Walcząc z Wonderweissem, wykazała zdolności do wykonywania bardzo szybkiego Cero przez kopnięcie w powietrze w kierunku jej celu. Jej Cero jest szerokie i lekko zagięte. * , Kopniak Mashiro; po japońsku "Biały Kopniak". * , Super Kopniak Mashiro; po japońsku "Biały Super Kopniak". * , Spadający Kopniak Mashiro; po japońsku "Biały Spadający Kopniak". Ciekawostki * Mimo iż potrafiła utrzymać maskę Hollowa przez 15 godzin, jej maska rozpadła się podczas walki z Wonderweissem. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Mashiro Kuna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13